


【SD】火山

by Doflamingocoat26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doflamingocoat26/pseuds/Doflamingocoat26
Summary: ABO，基本是用来开车的，可能会有些漏洞请不要在意！可以算是PWP？
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7





	【SD】火山

“操的！操的！”凌晨一点三十五分，斯坦福周边停车场，Sam 正在摄像头死角里的一辆车里破口大骂，“快着啊！！”

手里两根被剥开胶皮的电线随着每次摩擦冒出刺啦火星，Sam咬牙切齿强耐着性子小心得打火，脚一刻不停的抖着，又几次失败后车子的发动机终于发出让人欣喜的轰鸣，车灯也亮了起来。Sam看一眼手表，不错，一点四十分，快的话四点之前他就能赶到那旅馆。

凌晨的高速公路除了那些巨怪似的卡车几乎没有车，Sam踩足油门朝目的地进发，明明一个小时前他还床上呼呼大睡享受地狱考试月之后的悠闲时光，现在他却偷了车去一个上百公里外的汽车旅馆，手机被他攥在手心，泛着绿光的屏幕上闪着一条短信。

“Sammy你要还是个性功能健全Alpha，来下一条短信上的地址来救你老哥，快没时间了。”

那串写着未知的号码数字他再熟悉不过，Dean的二号备用手机，里面只存着三个号码他，Bobby，还有Dad…

年轻的Alpha气的咬牙切齿，即便两年没见，Dean的发情周期也还刻在他脑子里，已经这么久了，Dean已经拖了那么久，他是向来是父亲最听话的士兵，除了这件事，除了两年前任由自己离开的闷热夏日。

他还记得口服抑制剂在Dean分化的五个年头失效了，那年他十七岁，Dean二十一岁，他在门口守了一整夜，第二天傍晚时分John终于风尘仆仆赶来，给烧的快要不省人事的Dean注射了没有标签的药。

那次之后，John破天荒的把Sam叫出来和他一起坐在酒吧，像两个平等的朋友，在这个家里那场景实在是过分惊悚，儿子和父亲，反叛者和领导者，Alpha和Alpha，没有Dean做调和剂，他们就那么沉默得坐着。

啤酒杯溢出的白沫消失，John把其中一杯退给Sam，成年Alpha少见得没用上命令的语气说话，“你看到Dean的状况了，他需要个Alpha。”

“所以？”挤压数天的愤怒在肺里翻滚亟待喷发，他灌下一大口啤酒，“你也是Alpha，你也是这个家的一员。”

砰，John黑着脸把厚底啤酒杯砸的咔咔响，“随你，他这样撑不了一两年。”

Sam心里咯噔一下，嘴上却依旧强硬，“他不是什么玩意，他是个活生生的人！你把他当什么了？累赘？工具？他是你儿子。”

他踢倒凳子离开酒吧，John之后单独找了Dean，谈完回来之后Dean眼神飘忽了很长时间，Sam不知道是不是错觉，那之后Dean一直躲着他的触碰。冬天过去，短暂春天也消逝，窗外开始有蝉鸣，Dean的发情间隔差不多半年，较长的周期也就意味着更漫长的发情期，在那个三个人都烂熟于心的日期到来前，John好巧不巧找到了个新案子，只留给兄弟俩一叠现金就开着Impala离开。

年轻男孩们在旅馆里尴尬对坐，全然没有往日父亲不在时的放肆，Dean把自己的小玩具们早早藏到床边，按时吃着一把又一把早就没用的白色药片，Sam确定他还在那个抽屉里看到了避孕套。

Dean开始脱衬衫，omega发情前期的微弱气息钻进Sam的鼻子，暧昧的昏黄灯光舔舐着Dean裸露的皮肤，他觉得有些口渴。

“为了保险起见，我吃了避孕药。”Dean嘴唇张合轻轻吐出这句话，他低着眼，卷翘的睫毛在灯光下划出一片阴影，表情毫无变化，那张过分精致的脸上写着刺眼的词——顺从。

“不，不行！”Sam腾得站起来，嘴唇发抖，他抓起桌上那叠现金，牙齿咬得咯咯响，“随便谁，随便是谁，选个你喜欢的人，别管爸爸，我去给你找抑制剂。”

他记不起那一周到底是怎样过去的，Dean不太呻吟出声，最多就是压抑的粗喘，但门缝里溢出的信息素可不是那么说的。Sam Winchester是个无可救药的懦夫，隔着一扇门，五步路，却连弯起指节扣门都不敢。

或许John只是想用Dean把自己拴住在这个家里，即便他在斯坦福大学录取文件上签了字，只是为了方便维持住这岌岌可危的家，继续掌控一切。到底该如何把爱给一个人，十八岁的少年答不出来，自我安慰着把选择权扔给对方，告诉自己，爱是放手，你该让Dean选他爱的人。

他落荒而逃，在寂静得夏夜背上行囊，除了刻在脑子里的那串数字什么过去的痕迹都没留下。结果这下可好，就是那串数字又纠缠了上来，看到短信的一瞬间Sam第一反应竟然是松了一口气，手机另一头的人还跟过去一样，生机勃勃的，同时过去两年那些绮丽香艳的梦境也全倒出来。Sam不是没试过恋爱，但他每次都会先把对方和和Dean做比较，然后便是不了了之。

星星在天穹缓缓移动，车子掠过一个又一个路牌，地面上那条孤独的光如蜉蝣落在漆黑水面，似乎下一秒便要消失。

三点五十，Sam踩了一脚刹车，漂亮得把车子甩进车位，偏僻的汽车旅馆还亮着灯的房间只有一个。他快步冲向105的门口，可到了门口却又犹豫起来，门大约是从里面锁着，再熟悉不过的甜味从门缝泄露出来，深深吸一口气，那如阳光在下午穿过薄被的味道让人迷醉。咔咔咔，食指指节扣响污浊的木门。

“钥匙在花盆里。”

声音闷闷的，大概Dean正裹在被子里，Sam忽然有些胆怯，他真的想让我来吗？还是这只是个命令？身体先于理智做出行动，反应过来时，他人已经在门内，Dean依旧选了靠窗那张床，他裹在被子里像条白色大虫子。

行李包开着口仍在沙发上，床边小桌上杂七杂八倒着几个药瓶子，地上还有注射器针头。这可不太妙，信息素还不太浓，Dean大概刚吃过药，他一把把Dean的被子扯开，“你吃了多少？发烧吗？”手心贴上对方额头，有点微烫不过还好。

“两年没见我还以为Sammy girl会哭着求哥哥抱抱呢。”Dean被扯着领子还没心没肺得傻笑，脸颊酡红，丰润的唇瓣和眼都湿润着。看着那张脸，Sam瞬时软了脾气，他永远没法子对笑着的Dean动气。

他松开Dean做在他身边，上句话之后便是漫长的沉默，使人悸动的荷尔蒙在狭小房间里飘荡，浓郁到能拉出丝来。两年的分别似乎从未存在，Sam咽下喉咙砰砰的心跳，“是爸爸让你这么做的吗？”

“一部分吧，你总不能带着个定时炸弹猎魔。”Dean轻描淡写得说，“谁标记我对他来说又没差别。”

“那你为什么给我打电话。”Sam忽然发觉有哪里不对，Dean为什么会知道自己的新号码，刚睡醒脑子不清醒他一时都没在意这事，“不对，你怎么知道我号码的？”

Dean抓抓脖子似乎是想敷衍过去，努力忽略Sam的脸，“就偶尔去过一次…”

“一次？”Sam往Dean那边蹭身子，目光炯炯，“真的只有一次？那你得一下子问了多少人才打听到我号码，我可是个圈子很小的人。”

Dean故作强势，“就住了几天那种，所以说你这么纠结这个干什么！你他妈是不是阳痿，你要是不愿意就算了，快滚蛋！”

“所以你愿意……”

“闭嘴。”Dean歪过头托起下巴，耳根红了一片,他往床内侧挪挪身子皮肤与床单窸窣摩擦。Sam悄悄掐自己的大腿，怕这只是场昂贵的梦境，美好到连疼痛也变得不真实。他抬手关掉了灯，房间里只剩窗口那方黯淡亮光，其他感官在黑暗里愈发敏感，比如嗅觉。

甜蜜的气息拉着Sam到了那张单人床边，他不自觉吞咽着口水，跪在Dean身旁手足无措，他仿佛还在莽撞的十四岁，在长出结的那天尴尬得在Dean面前用书包捂住下身，连自慰都是Dean教给他的。

Dean先凑上来，温暖潮湿的吐息散在两人之间，额头点在一起，心跳声在耳内爆炸。Sam不想合上眼，Dean也没有闭眼，他们的嘴唇压在一起，潮湿，温暖，安心，Sam不知该怎么描述那感觉，眼睛酸涩，郁结的东西从胸膛溢出。

谁先伸出舌尖已经无法分辨，身上的衣物被四只手扯开，Dean用舌尖搔刮Sam的上颚吮吸另一条柔软湿滑的舌头，这恶意的挑逗引来Sam一阵酥麻。两个人赤裸的胸膛贴到一起，绵长的深吻还在继续，舌头搅动的淫靡水声在寂静房间里响着，借着姿势Sam强势往下压迫使Dean躺下。

身下那人不甘示弱，滚烫掌心顺着Sam流畅的肌肉线条往下抚摸，划过那块块分明的腹肌，摁上那块可观的大包稍稍掂量两下拉开了拉链……

“操的。”Dean忽然粗喘着推开Sam，挑起眉毛仔细确认自己手里那还没全硬起来的面目狰狞的烫手玩意，轻轻撸动两下换来了Sam舒服的轻哼，“你这两年吃什么了？”他为自己的屁股默哀两秒，不过omega天性可是在高唱赞歌，那难以启齿的地方正微微收缩，虽然很不想承认，但他确实湿了。

“或许是Alpha的天赋？毕竟我长得也比你高。”Sam的嘴唇一刻也不愿意离开Dean，他在对方不见日光的白皙肌肤上留下吻痕，一双过大的手色情得揉搓Dean不算柔软的胸部，精瘦腰肢挤进Dean那有着可爱弧度的腿间，隔着薄薄的被单轻轻挺动。

“小兔崽子，你！”发狠的话在Sam含住自己的乳头开始吮吸时碎成一声声闷哼，双手颤抖着撸动Alpha的阴茎，指尖抚过怒涨的龟头，揉搓那沉甸甸的囊袋。唾液不停分泌，他想用嘴唇讨好自己身上这健壮的男人，不过眼下急匆匆的年轻人可没心情享受一次虽然火辣但漫长的口交。

Sam扯开两人之间碍事的被单暴露出Dean的下身，Dean天生体毛稀少，几乎是光溜溜的下身就这么落在Sam眼里。颜色粉嫩的后穴微微收缩，透明粘液正缓缓从翕动的褶皱里缓缓流出，那里微微有点泛红，看起来它的主人已经自己享受过了。他忽然嫉妒起来，反正都等了许久也不差这一时。

本来忐忑期待着被撑开的甜蜜疼痛，结果等来的确实另外的东西，湿滑柔软，“操的操的？！Sammy！”Dean猛地弹起腰，那条有力的舌头舔舐过会阴，温热的口腔包裹住整个穴口，“不同舔，就……”腰被箍住，阴茎被粗糙的手掌粗暴撸动，舌头突破那圈敏感颤抖得肌肉环，湿软的内里被舌尖或有或无得搔刮，深处的麻痒更加难忍，穴口艰难收缩想留住那点抚慰可对方却变本加厉开始吮吸omega的甘甜体液。

呻吟有些憋不住，脚也开始四处乱蹬，Dean死死咬住指节疯狂摇着头不由自主想往上躲，却让人抓住脚腕拉回原地。后穴得不到满足，阴茎却被苛责，大腿根开始抽搐，他连声音里带上哭腔都没自觉，射得很快却一点舒爽都没有。

“你他妈阳痿吗？”Dean捂住眼睛，两条腿被Sam架在腰侧，慢慢舔掉他射在小腹的精液，omega发情时几乎没有不应期，肚皮上软软的阴茎已经半勃。Sam狗狗似的把自己埋进Dean颈窝，柔软发丝摩擦着两个人的脸颊，流着前液的阴茎抵在收缩不止的饥渴穴口，“我怕你不够湿，会疼的。”

Dean脸瞬时烧透了，只是双腿勾上Sam精瘦的腰肢，凑到Sam耳边，“我的小Sammy是不敢射进来吗？没事，我吃了避孕药。”

耳边Sam呼吸清晰加重，尚未得意两秒下身便被猛然捅开，粗长阴茎直接捅到底，柔软内壁紧紧裹住入侵者温柔吮吸，过多的体液被挤出几乎撑平的穴口。从未被真正Alpha进入的Dean慌张得抱住Sam，陌生的温度和快感逼出他难耐得哭叫，太满了，太涨了，连体内陌生器官的入口都被粗暴碾过。

两股信息素相互渗透，一股热液浇上龟头爽的Sam头皮发麻，他强忍着把Dean直接操开的冲动，吻去Dean脸颊的泪珠，让他舒服才最重要。调整好角度，有节奏得开始那湿热的内里抽插，吮吸Dean敏感的乳头，阴茎或有或无碰上那处微微肿起的柔软开口。

“还没进去，你想好了吗。”Sam放慢速度，再次询问，“我可以吗。”

Dean翻了个巨大的白眼，他没想到都到了临门一脚他娘兮兮的弟弟还在多愁善感，“你给我听着，”Dean扒拉开Sam额前碎发，盯着那双湿润的狗狗眼，“除非把我揍死，不然能标记老子的只能是Sam winchester这个小娘炮！听清了没！现在！不把我操晕这张床上就滚蛋！”

瞬时天地旋转，Sam就着插入的姿势直接把怀里的人掉了个个，发情期敏感过头的内壁被狠狠操一圈，尖叫闷在枕头里，腰爽得撑不住靠人捞住才不摔进床里。“我要用力了。”Sam轻舔Deam后颈下的暗腺。他等了太久了，先前片刻伪装出的温柔全消失不见，两只手用要把身下人捏碎的力度握住他柔韧的腰，放开速度力道大开大合操进Dean湿软服帖的后穴，肉体啪啪拍打声回荡在房间里，两个人连接的地方打出一圈白沫，当整根抽出时那合不拢的通红穴口可怜巴巴溢出粘液。

每一下操弄都会顶到身体里最柔软的入口，要被标记的恐惧迫使Dean想在狂风暴雨般操弄里逃开，可在Alpha不容置疑的威压之下他只能控制住自己不叫得那么丢人。后颈刺痛，有温热的液体流下脖子，痒痒的，不一样的东西从小小的腺体流向全身，带着些许烟草的苦涩，带着森林的气息，前所未有的舒爽席卷全身，他蜷起脚趾，身体彻底没了力气软成一滩。

内里的阻挡消失了，Sam舔去Dean溢出的腥甜血液，那是独属于自己的全新的气息。他用力挺进那处温热的天堂，柔韧狭窄，比肠道更热，那有力的吮吸爽的Sam几乎缴械，他空出手去抚摸Dean 的阴茎却发现对方早就射的乱七八糟，呻吟不出，也哭不出，哽咽着大腿臀部都在颤抖，只会迎合得抬起臀部。

那么柔软，那么可怜，那么美，我的我的，只是我的！

Sam怒吼着发力在那丝滑腔道里冲刺，他感觉到自己的结已经张开，Dean也是，他开始挣扎像是要溺死。

“别怕，别怕。”Sam紧紧抱住Dean，他顶到宫口了，那肥厚的地方紧紧含住了他，精液喷涌而出，惊人的快感让Sam双眼混乱闪过白光和黑点。而Dean，他连尖叫都做不到，像是这辈子经历过的高潮加起来都不及现在的感觉，阴茎已经射不出东西失禁般流着透明的前列腺液，被彻底填满的感觉是那么美好，过多的精液灌进身体无法排除，他恍惚摸上小腹那里似乎真的鼓了起来。

Sam饶有兴趣得欣赏被彻底喂饱的Dean，接下来还有一周时间可以慢慢享受，他换了个舒服的姿势能方便环住Dean，轻轻咬着他的耳朵趁着从不肯口头认输的人还没缓过来，问道：“要是每次都射进去，你会怀孕吗。”

没有回答，只换来不算重的一肘子。不过管他呢，早晚的事，眼下还是等Dean下一波发情到来，想想怎么喂饱这家伙的好。

当然第四天下午来敲门的说是John朋友的陌生Alpha是另一回事，一周后Dean终于坦白告诉Sam其实他是吃了提前发情的药物，在这里等了好几天的就更是另一回事。

这些在Sam坐上Impala副驾驶副驾的时候都被抛到了脑后，他现在只想迫不及待带Dean见见他的舍友。

END.


End file.
